Dangers in the Sol Kingdom
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Blaze Princess of the Sol Kingdom, and Silver the hedgehog have been childhood friends since they were young, But when Blaze's mother reveals a suitor coming for her hand in marriage. Will this ruin the friendship between Silver and her? and how can Blaze warn the upcoming dangers of her kingdom when she loses her ability to speak! This is a Silvaze story!.
1. Freedom cut short

**Hey, yeah I wanted to try again with a Silvaze story, and yeah I well aware that this senario has been done before, but my version was inspire by the movie " brave"...Mostly the relationship between the mother and the daughter.**

**And yes...A certain villain is going to be in here, I not going to ly you'll know who he is when he makes his appearance**

* * *

" Blaze?" A woman's voice called, a white cat cracked to door to a room, all that was in the room was a chalk board and a empty desk, that desk should have a body in it.

The cat knew who that was suppose to be, " That girl!" she sighed.

outside the castle walls, a young lavender cat had made her escape, in the outside yard she laid down on her back. the soft mid spring grass ran against her fur, her hair was tied up in a pony tail. She looked up at the sky the clouds, until a grey hedgehog looked down over her blocking her view.

" I knew you be out here" the hedgehog said, he hovered around her using her psychic powers. Blaze sat up as her friend sat next to her.

" Oh really?" she smiled, this made her hedgehog friend turn a shade of pink, Blaze loved making her friend uncomfortable. Silver the hedgehog has been her friend ever since she was little. One day her mother Queen Serra had stop allowing Silver and her to be together, and Silver's uncle had be very strict with him after the sudden separation.

Blaze believed it had something to do with her father disappearance, Serra scolded her when ever she brought up her father, King Flare was a good king, loved by every one, but one day when he was out on a hunting trip he never returned.

Blaze and Silver had be secretly meeting each other to get away from all the pressure. The lavender feline looked up at the sky.

" Do...Do you think my father is still alive?" Blaze asked. Silver looked up at the clouds as well.

" I...I don't know" Silver sighed, Blaze frowned not liking the answer, at least he didn't say no.

" Silver" the cat brought her knees to herself " My...my 15 birthday is almost here" she spoke.

" I know" the grey hedgehog told her " I know you mother doesn't want me there" he frowned.

" I don't care what mother says" Blaze told him " as princess you are invited, you tell the guards that"

" And if they don't believe me?" Silver joked.

"...Then I'll come there and..."

" Am I interrupting something?" a voice called to them, the two teenagers turn to a white rabbit dressed in armor, the rabbit had his arms folded across his chest. " and just what do you think your doing Princess? he asked. Blaze didn't want to argue, getting off the grass she slowly walked over to the knight. she looked back at Silver.

" Sorry Silver" she sighed, the knight placed his hand on her shoulder escorting back to the castle.

Silver watched his best friend leave, it wasn't fair, why does the queen despise him so much, The king never hated him, in fact Flare welcomed him with open arms.

what ever the reason Silver couldn't accept this, sighing he decided to go home...Before his uncle realizes he ran off.

* * *

**Well this is the intro chapter...^^;**

**If Blaze is act OOC...Let me know**

**Leave reviews please ^^;**


	2. The letter

**In the Castle**

Queen Serra waited in her chambers, she had a letter on her table, she could hear the knight approaching her chamber door.

" You may enter" she said after hearing the knight knock. The rabbit carefully opened the door, and pushed Blaze in.

" You daughter, my queen" he said. Serra looked down at Blaze then back at the rabbit.

" Thank you Adam" she told him " your dismissed"

" Yes" Adam bowed and exited the room closing the door behind him. once he was gone Serra glared at her daughter.

" Sneaking off again" she started. " Blaze how many times must I..."

" Mother I was only getting fresh air" Blaze stated.

" Blaze if you wanted fresh air you should of had Adam take you to the palace garden"

" That's my point" Blaze spoke " your not letting me go any where by myself any more"

" Blaze I know your been sneaking out to see Silver" Serra got up from her seat " don't lie, How many times have I told you, your not to be seen with that..."

" Why do you hate him?" Blaze snapped " He's my best friend, Father never...

" Don't mention your father!" Serra hissed, he expression soften " Blaze my child please understand, you Father died, he's not coming..."

" Your wrong!" Blaze hissed " He's alive I know it"

Serra sighed, wanting to change the subject the queen picked up a letter that was on the table " any way, this came from the far land Cristallo" she continued to read " you sparked and interest in their lord, and has asked for your hand in marriage"

" What?" Blaze asked in shock, the queen beamed as she continued to read " he planing a trip to meet you" the queen said " on how exciting, a noble man, I hope..." she had to drop the letter for it was on fire. Serra looked at her daughter, Blaze's fingers were glowing with flames.

" Blaze PUT YOUR HAND OUT AT ONCE!" the queen yelled.

" YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO MARRY THIS GUY" the lavender feline screamed and left the room.

"Blaze...BLAZE!" The young cat was gone, Serra growled and she looked down at the burning parchment , lifting her skirt up she put out any smoke with her foot.

_What am I going to do with that girl!_ The queen walked over to her window _Flare...I do want to believe in our daughter and hope you are alive...But...I..._ a tear fell down her white face.

" My daughter...My dearest daughter" she whispered.

* * *

**Queen Serra, she not mean she just looking out for her daughter and just doing what's best for her...**

**I know Blaze is acting OOC here...Sorry**

**Oh Yeah Cristallo...it's Ittalian for "crystal" and another clue to who out big bad guy is...I think you can figure it out from here XD  
**


	3. Great-Uncle Venice

Silver peeked into the window of his house, no sign of his uncle, the coast was clear, the young hedgehog approached the door, unlocking it he carefully opened the door slipped in and closed it.

"...It's about time your returned..." a voice made the youngster jump, hiding behind him was his uncle. his uncle was a very old hedgehog, his back quills resembled his nephews while three large ones shaped the rest of of his head. his chest fur was orange

"...U...Uncle Venice..." Silver started to shake. his uncle expression soften.

" Silver my boy what am I to do with you" he said as he stabbed his cane into the floor " I told you a thousand times, do not go near the castle"

"...But Blaze is..."

" It doesn't matter:" Venice continued, this time he pointed his cane at him " She's a princess, were are nothing but commoners" he continued " Besides she going to marry a noble man"

" I..I know Uncle" Silver said in defeat, Silver was aware of his social status and knew he couldn't marry Blaze, him and blaze only wanted to continue there friendship. Venice sighed.

" Don't take this the wrong way" he started " but things change, the princess is growing and will become queen one day, I know it's upsetting but we have to just accept it"

"...I wish King Flare was alive..." Silver softly spoke.

" I know child...I know" Venice agreed " But he's not" the old hedgehog looked at the clock " Now go wash up, it's almost dinner time"

"...Yes uncle" Silver obeyed and slowly climbed the stairs. once he was out of sight Venice walked over to the fire place and set the small wood on fire.

_Silver...try to understand..._ He looked up at the mantel piece, a white female hedgehog was holding Silver when he was a young baby.

_Mirror my dearest niece...if only you were here to see your son grow._

**...**

Blaze was in her room, she was trying to hold in her anger, her emotions, she sat on the bed with one of her flame proof pillows in her arms.

_...This sucks!..._

She hated it, why was her mother doing this to her, it wasn't fair, her ears twitched to her door being knocked.

" You have permission to enter" she called. Adam open the door, in his other hand was a small tray with two mugs and a small jar of honey. Adam was out of his armor and was dressed in a blue tunic with black slacks.

" Princess" he walked over to her table setting the tray down " would you care for some warm milk with honey, I know it calms you down"

" I suppose so" Blaze got off her bed and sat down at the table, Adam started to scoop some honey with a spoon and put in her mug. Blaze took the mug and stirred her spoon around mixing the honey with the drink.

Adam sat on the other side " now my dearest niece" he started " care to tell me what has upset you?"

"...Mother told me about a my future suitor..." she spoke. The white rabbit cocked an eye.

"...Really?" he said " and how do you feel?"

" Disgusted" Blaze told him " disgusted that I have no say what so ever, and the fact Mother thinks she can run my life like it's nothing" Blaze took a sip of her drink " If only my father was here..."

" What would he say?" the rabbit asked.

"...Father would of allow me to have the freedom to choose who I want to marry" Blaze confessed.

" I see" Adam smirked " So do you have a certain some one in mind? like say Silver for instance" Blaze cheeks grew a shade of pink making the rabbit chuckle.

"...NO!.." Blaze said to her defense " Silver is my best friend..."

" Blaze look at me" the rabbit commanded, Blaze looked up at her uncle, her cheeks still pink " it's natural to have these feelings" he told her " don't be a shame of them" He got up clearing the table off with the tray " Don't worry I won't tell any one" he patted her head and exited the room.

**...**

The rabbit made his way down the hall, he was going to have a talk with the queen about this.

_Serra, think about what your doing, my older sister please don't force Blaze into this..._

* * *

**So yeah, Adam is Blaze's uncle...fancy that  
**

**and who saw it comming that Silver's uncle would be some original character named Venice? Venice is Silver's Great-uncle in this story**


	4. The Secret Chamber

Disposing of the tray in the kitchen, Adam started to head towards the queens chambers, approaching the door the rabbit knocked softly.

" yes" his sister called, Adam cracked open the door. Serra was by her dressing table, she was brushing her long hair, her hair was tied up in a pony tail like Blaze only her hair was much longer and went down beyond her shoulders. her hair had purple dipped tips at each end, and her tail had a purple tip as well.

"Serra can we talk?" Adam asked, Serra put her brush down.

" What's on your mind?" she asked

" It's Blaze" he said " and why are you forcing her to go through this?"

" So you've heard" the white cat got up from her seat, the rabbit sighed.

" Serra she still only a child, a kitten" the white cat turned away from the rabbit, she opened her window to let some spring air in.

" We grow up" she told him " believe me my brother I still see my daughter as that young child who I would read bed time stories to" she placed her hand over her chest " But I have to accept the fact she growing up and..." the tears started to pool in her eyes " I have to do what's right"

" Sister forcing Blaze into something like this isn't the answer" Adam spoke " please call this off, let her choose her future..."

" I CAN"T !" the queen hissed " I can't allow something like that" Adam backed away

" Very well" Adam backed away " just remember, I may only be half-related to you but your still my sister, and Blaze is my niece, I'm against this, you'll see the mistake your making" he reproached the door " good evening my sister" with that he left.

Serra turn back to the window.

_You have no idea how wrong your all are...I...I just want what's best for my daughter...is that to much to ask._

**...**

Dusk slowly came to the castle, Blaze was walking down the long halls, she was searching for a certain room, a room only the royal family can enter, coming to the door the lavender feline pressed the switch, the switch was a crown carving into the wall. once pressed she stepped back and a secret door opened.

Lighting her hand she guild herself into the room, reaching her destination she put her hand out for a soft glow lit up in the room.

a stone slab with 7 emeralds laid in a circle. These were the Sol Emeralds, the royal family treasure, these emeralds kept the Sol Family safe from danger, and Blaze as the next heir in line it was going to be her responsibility to look after the emeralds.

" These Emeralds" she looked down at them " I will protect these...Even from my future husband" she growled, the feline had a feeling that this "lord" can't be trusted. taking one last look the cat exited the chamber.

**...**

Exhausted from today Blaze had change out of her outfit of deep purple shirt with white pants, she was now wearing a silk night gown, The cat yawned and climbed under the soft blankets.

of course right when she was about to get comfortable something had to tap her window, turning to the window she could see a figure floating outside, she knew to well who that was. Getting out of bed she went to her window and opened it up.

" Silver" she called to him, Silver floated into the room he sat by the window's edge.

" Hey Blaze": he said, he noticed his friend's worried expression " Some thing wrong?" he asked.

"...My mother has arranged me to marry a lord" she told him.

* * *

**Oh boy..how is Silver going to react to this?**

**so Adam and Serra are half related**


	5. A promise between 2 friends

Silver's heart stopped for a split second, He knew this would happen but it just felt too soon.

Why now?, Why was Blaze sudden;y rushed into marriage, they were still too young for something like this. The grey hedgehog snapped back to reality when he noticed Blaze had sat back on her bed. hopping off the windowsill he walked over and sat next to her.

"Blaze you.." he placed a comforting hand on the lavender cat's shoulder " are you ok?"

" No" she flopped back on her bed " it's isn't fair to me" she starred up at her ceiling." I should have a say in this but..." she grabbed one of her pillows and put it over her face. Silver laid down next to her, she peeked out looking at him " I mean what do you think of this?"

"..I..." Silver wished he could tell her but was afraid she might end their friendship "...My uncle had told me something like this would happen" he said instead. deep down the grey hedgehog feelings for the lavender cat was more then just ' friends" and he has no idea if she felt the same for him.

Blaze sighed bringing her pillow away from her face. "..Silver.."

" Yes?" he answered, the cat sat back up the hedgehog sat up as well, she turn to him, the two facing each other.

" Can..." she let go of the pillow and took his hands into hers, the hedgehog was feeling very nervous but it felt so right at the same time. " Can you promise me something"

"...S..Sure..B..Blaze" he tried to say. The cat looking at him strait in the eyes.

" If something goes wrong, I need you to look after the Sol emeralds" she said " promise me you'll protect the emeralds and prevent them from getting in the wrong hands"

" Blaze...I"

" I know but I have a feeling this ' lord' can't be trusted, your my best friend and the one I only trust, please Silver promise me" Blaze said. Silver sighed

I promise" he said with confidence and he gave her hands a small squeeze. The two were gazing into each others eyes, the small moon light shined in the room.

They had no idea that they were both leaning in for a kiss, their lips almost met when someone knocked on the princess's door.

" Princess" a maid called " Are you alright?" she asked. Blaze and Silver looked down at there hands and quickly pulled away, the feline rushed to the window.

" Quickly" she whispered, Silver got the hint and sat outside the window. he took one last look at her and using his power he begun ti levitate in the air, waving he flew off into the sky.

Blaze closed the window and went to answer the maid. The maid was a red hedgehog. " I heard a voice" the maid said " and it wasn't yours" she asked.

" Oh..." the cat had to think of something " I was..just trying to mimic my father that's all" she lied.

" I see" the hedgehog said " I understand, I know how much you miss him and trying to act like would make you feel closer am I right?"

" Yes" Blaze said awkwardly agreeing with the maid

" I'm sorry for disturbing you" she bowed " have pleasant dreams my princess" wit that the maid walked away, Blaze closed the door and she sunk to the floor.

_That was close_ but she and Silver almost shared their first kiss, the princess brought her fingers to her lips, a small blush crept on her face, these feelings, were these feeling more then just friendship to the grey hedgehog?

One thing is for sure, she has to be extra careful with her feelings.

* * *

**This Chapter was a bitch!**

**Next time in "Dangers in the Sol Kingdom" We get to meet...Blaze's Fiance XD **

**Review if you want to make a guess on who going to be the "fiance" XD**


	6. Suprise morning

**huh...6 chapter and no reviews...Am I doing something wrong?**

* * *

Morning arrived. Blaze woke to the sound of the same maid coming into her room. " sorry Princess, she said opening the doors to the wardrobe " you mother has sent for me to dress you" .

" What for?" the cat asked, The maid selected a simple blue dress with purple lace trimmed around the waist.

" Oh you'll see" the Maid giggled " now hurry we don't have much time" she said as 3 other maids came in and took the princess, to clean her.

Blaze was escorted down the hall by the maids, she was also trying not to trip on her skirt, the maids came to the throne room, opening the doors they walked in.

" Ah here she is" Serra said, next to her was a male hedgehog, Blaze blinked in disbelief, The hedgehog was tall, his fur was a light shade of black, his quills were up turned, and had pale blue stripes, he was dressed in red coat and grey slacks, what was really disturbing were his bright green eyes, they way they stair at you like a snake.

" Blaze come here" Serra commanded, The lavender cat obeyed and walked over to her mother " This is my daughter Blaze" she introduced the cat.

" Ah fair Princess" the stranger spoke, his voice was deep and calm but blaze detected something odd , a feeling she didn't like.

" This is Lord Mephilip" Serra said " the one from the letter you burned" the queen reminded her daughter" it was quite a surprise that he showed up this morning" . Blaze stepped back, this was the one that asked for her hand, but to her he look old and the way his fur reflects in the sun it was like he was brought out form years of storage. Mephilip took her hand into his and he planted a soft kiss.

" Une fleur qui très belle" he said. Serra was very pleased that her daughter was behaving.

" Oh wonderful" she exclaimed " Now Lord Mephilip care for a tour of the castle?" she asked.

" Why of course" he looked down at Blaze he hooked his arm around her placing her hand on top of his arm " a proper way to get to know my future wife". Blaze felt a small blush along her face, mostly out of embarrassment.

" Lets start shall we" Serra said as she led them out of the throne room.

Silver woke to his uncle entering his room " pack your bags boy" Venice went over to the dresser and opened few dwars.

" Why uncle?" Silver got out of bed, he was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

" The queen asked us to leave for a few days" Venice said, Sliver blinked.

" H..How long?" Silver asked a little worried about this.

" A week " Venice told him. Silver fell back on his bed, a week, that meant he'll missed Blaze's 15th birthday.

" ..Uncle...Blazes birthday..."

" I know boy" Venice said " but we must do what the queen tells us" he turn to the young hedgehog " besides, Blaze will be spending time with her new fiance". Another blow to Silver heart. Blazes future husband already is here, this was happening to soon. Venice sighed.

" Sorry my boy but these things happen" he finished packing Silver's bag " We just have to accept it" he walked over to the bed sitting down next to his great-nephew he placed a comforting hand on him " come we have to leave" he said.

"...Yes Uncle" Silver sighed taking his bag, getting up from the bed he walked over to his desk and pulled one of the dwars, Venice cocked an eyes as Silver pulled a small box.

" What's that?" the older hedgehog asked, Silver opened the box, it was a silver chain with two small charms, bother were in the shape of stars and they hooked together, one of the stars was purple while the other was grey.

" Blaze's birthday present" Silver sighed " I made the charms myself from scrap metals" he placed the box back in his desk. he turn to his uncle " Lets go".

* * *

**Mephilip...no it's not a misspelling...IT totally him! only he's using a alias to get around. **

**Yeah he's in this...Cheeky bastard had to weasel his way in didn't he? XD**

**__****?: Cheeky?...Oh just you wait and see how cheeky I can be!.**

**Any way, Where will Silver and his Uncle will be going?, and what does " Mephilip " have in stored for Blaze and her mother?.**

**Leave a review and you'll see yourself.**


	7. Close Call

Blaze was getting pretty bored of the tour, and it didn't help with Mephilip at her side.

Then the Queen came to a portrait, a portrait was a large blue cat with a long beard down to his chest, the cat wore a crown, that got Blaze worried.

_oh no!_ they were at the chamber where the sol emeralds were held.

" Ah " Serra started " this is where..."

" We keep out portrait of my Great-Great-Great Grandfather Solitaris" Blazed interrupted she pulled at Mephilip's arm " why don't we take a break from this and have lunch, besides I can tell you about my Great-Grandmother Soleanna" The princess pretended by playfully tugging at Mephilip " come on now" she teased as the hedgehog had no choice but to follow.

Serra was a bit confused but she took it as a sign of her daughter wanting to get to know her fiance more.

Once Blaze had Mephilip out of sight of the emeralds she sighed _that was too close!_

**...**

Blaze and the hedgehog dinned outside, Blaze wanted to keep him far from the castle and said it was a nice day, they had a table set up in the garden.

" So Princess" Mephilip started " are you excited about us?" he asked. Blaze was trapped, his eyes watching her, she took her tea cup and took a small sip.

" I let you know as we get closer to that date" she said. Mephilip chuckled, this made her raise her eye at him.

" Well your mother and I have spoke and she said she'll announce the engagement at your birthday" this made the cat spit out her drink.

"...W...What?" she coughed.

" I can see how sudden that maybe since your birthday is only a few days away" he said. Mephilip got up from the small table " would my Princess care to show me the rest of the garden" he asked reaching for her hand " Maybe point out some of your favorite flowers that we can decorate for your birthday" he suggested.

Blaze took his hand as he helped her out from her chair, once again his arm hooked around hers. She felt uncomfortable with his green eyes staring down at her.

_anything to keeping away from the Sol emeralds..._

**...**

Silver and Venice had arrived in a open Vally, the young hedgehog took a look at the scenery " Whoa" he felt the cool air upon his face.

" Winpolois" Venice came over to him " there's a small village named Winpolois, but we'll be stay in a cabin that I built here long ago" Venice had Silver follow him

" Uncle what are we suppose to do while were here?" Silver asked

" Were going to live off the land" the older hedgehog said " if were hungry we fish, if were thirsty we go fetch water from the river" he continued " your free to spend your days to do what ever you like, but I will not allow you to sneak back to the Sol Kingdom " he warned " understand?"

"yes uncle" Silver sighed.

" Good" Venice started to walk " once we settled in I want you to gather fire wood, it maybe spring but in Winpolois its always a cold night"

**...**

Night had fallen, Blaze finally got a break form Mephilip, all day he was by her side, she was exhausted by coming out with many distractions for him, they visited Adam and introduced the rabbit to the hedgehog, the cat felt some relief that her Uncle was on her side and didn't trust the hedgehog.

Blaze was out of her dress and in her night wear when some one was knocking on her door. Grabbing her bathrobe she quickly slipped it on and answered the door. Mephilip was there, upon opening he entered with out permission, Blaze backed away as he closed the door behind him, his eyes on her.

"...Lord Mephilip!" Blaze was confused, the hedgehog came closer to her.

" Don't be frighten my Princess" he grabbed hold of her by her arms, his hands slowly slid down to her waist, she was trapped in his hold.

" Let go" the cat hissed, Mephilip chuckled.

" Were going to be husband and wife" he said as he started to caress her back side " we should get to know one another" Blaze pushed him away.

" In all respect my lord I'm still 14" she smirked, her father's law stated no women or girls under 15 will be touched or forced to act in any inappropriate way, those who committed such crimes will be executed.

" Your right" Mephilip said " but not for long" he approached his hand cupped under her chin " I can wait until your birthday, but for now I guess the name 'Lolita' will suit you until that day"

Blaze wanted to burn him to a crisp, she can feel the heat coming to her hands, Mephilip landed a quick peck on her cheek, this made Blaze lose focus. The hedgehog backed away.

" Pleasant dreams...Lolita" he chuckled as he left the room. Blaze felt really defenseless against Mephilip, and it was strange that she couldn't summoned her power, she didn't like this.

* * *

**Yeah something is really strange about Mephilip.**

**Why doesn't Queen Serra notice?**

**Review are welcome**

**So yeah Mephilip has found a pet name for Blaze " Lolita" and she doesn't like it**


	8. The Birthday Celabration

More days have gone by, Blaze's birthday was getting closer. The cat wasn't looking forward to this. and it didn't help when she and Mephilip crossed paths he would whisper " Lolita" to her.

Plus she was staring to wonder why Silver wasn't around.

Blaze was out with Adam, she watched him practice in the training hall. the cat remembered when she was little she, her father, Adam and Silver would let the young children play around with wooden swords, Adam would root for Silver while Flare rooted for his daughter, of course the match would end when Blaze would set fire to Silver's weapon.

" So how is ' prince charming" today?" the rabbit ask after he took a stab to the training dummy.

"Don't care" Blaze admitted " I wished he would stop calling me Lolita" Adam turn to his niece, he put his sword down and sat down next to her.

" Same here" he agreed, he wasn't sure if Blaze knew what that word meant but hearing Mephilip call her that made the rabbit want to strangle him. Blaze leaned up against her uncle's arm.

" I'm glad some is on my side" she sighed.

" Ah there you are!" Serra's voice called startling the two, and behind her was Mephilip, the queen went over to her daughter and pulled her up " come Blaze we have work to do" she dragged her daughter over to the hedgehog bringing them together " we must practice the dance you two will have at the party" the hedgehog wrapped his arm around Blaze's waist.

" Of course" he said " we want to make a good impression now" he lured Blaze out of the training room, the lavender cat took one last look at the white rabbit and then was gone.

Adam knew his niece wasn't comfortable around the hedgehog but he was in no power to help her.

**...**

Blaze's birthday arrived.

Elegant noble people gathered to celebrate the princess's birthday. Blaze was in her chambers as maids dressed her in a big strapless ball gown. Serra was there admiring how beautiful her daughter looked.

" I know some one will just fall when he see's you" Serra came over, taking a brush in her hand she brushed her daughter hair.

" Mother..." Blaze sighed

" What wrong my child?" she asked.

" Don't be mad but I invited Silver..." she told her. The queen sighed.

" Silver isn't coming my dear" she said " I had him and his uncle leave for the week"

" WHAT!" Blaze got up and turn to her mother " How could you, Silver is my best friend"

" Calm down" Serra told her " your a Princess..." Blaze backed away from her mother.

" This isn't fair !" she said " you go and invite people I don't even know, how am i suppose to have a good time if I can be with those I'm familiar with?"

" ENOUGH!" Serra yelled " your 15, you need to put the past behind you, and start focusing on the future!" she grabbed hold of Blaze and sat her back down " now no more nonsense" she tied her daughter hair in her signature pony tail, but with minor changes.

taking a clip she pulled down on the end of the pony tail and clipped the tips on the young cats head making her pony tail look like a bun.

" Time to shine" she leaned in and gave her daughter a hug " you look very beautiful, I know Mephilip will think the same thing"

**...**

" All hail Queen Serra!" a servant called to the people in the ball room, all the invited guest stop and there eyes met with the queen who walked in with grace.

" Thank you all for coming" she said " but were here to celebrate my daughter's 15th birthday" she turn to the door way " all hail the Princess" she announced. Blaze walked in as she felt uncomfortable with eyes watching her.

" And " Serra spoke " allow me to introduce my daughter's future husband Lord Mephilip of the land Cristallo"

Ever one gasped seeing the hedghog enter and was by Blaze's side, as they entered the guest got over the shock and started to congratulate them.

" And now Princess Blaze and her fiance would like to dance" a servant said, pointing to the band the music started up. Mephilip was in the lead and was being a good dancer.

" You look very lovely my dearest" he complemented her.

" Thank you" she quickly said " at least your not calling me Lolita"

" My dear, your 15 remember" he leaned into her ear " There's no need for such childish games now" he whispered.

" Don't get any funny idea's" she whispered back, this made the hedgehog chuckle.

" I'll behave, as long you behave as well" he told her.

**...**

The dance ended and the coupled were taken around the room greeting their guest, some of them who were young women complained how jealous they were to Blaze, and teased her bit.

Mephilip did most of the talking while Blaze only remained silent, she was clearly not in the mood to social.

Then it came to cutting the cake, as Blaze cut the first slice the room went into an uproar with claps.

While every one was socializing, the lavender cat got a break and went outside for fresh air. she looked down at the balcony, a small breeze blew among the bushes in the garden, then her gaze when to the stars.

_This isn't what I hoped for _ she clenched her fists. what really bothered was the fact the one person she wanted by her side couldn't bee here due to her mother.

_Silver..._ She sighed.

**...**

Once the party had ended Blaze was changed out of her ball gown, she looked up at the sky from her window, the moon was full. she sighed and closed the window and turn off the light.

Before she could pull back her covers on the bed a small tap was on her window, Turning around a familiar face was seen hovering.

"...Silver!" the cat went to the widow to let him in. The grey hedgehog floated in. the cat hugged him " I missed you" she admitted.

" Blaze" Silver hugged her back " I missed you to...sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday".

" I know" Blaze pulled back " I'm sorry my mother did this to you".

" Hey it's ok" he looked at the clock that read 11:30 " Besides we still have 30 minuets of your birthday left".

" What do you mean?" she asked him, Silver turn to the window, then back at her he reached his hand to her.

" Come with me and you'll see".

* * *

**What does Silver have in mind for our Princess?**

**Reviews are welcome ^^**


	9. Like in the story

Blaze took Silver's hand unsure what her friend was up to, Silver smirked as he guided her to the window.

"Silver what are you up to?" she asked, The hedgehog started to glow, his body surrounded in an aqua light he started to levitate off the floor, Blaze could feel herself being lifted off the floor as well, her heart beat as she came closer to the window edge.

" W..Wait!" Blaze pulled back, The princess was known to have a fear of heights, Silver was the only one who knew that and had sworn to keep it a secret. Silver floated to her, this time he lifted her up bridal style.

" Trust me" he spoke to her and out the window they went.

...

Blaze covered her face with her hands expecting them to fall but when she uncovered her eyes she looked down. only 5 feet in the air the cat latched on to Silver for dear life. The hedgehog chuckled.

Don't worry Blaze" he said " I got you" he started to float off into the sky.

**...**

Blaze watched as Silver glided in the night sky, the Cat had to admit seeing the stars and the moon bright light felt really amazing, she could almost reach out and touch a star but dare not for she was afraid she would fall.

The cat watched as Silver was coming towards a lake and he was slowly getting closer to the ground. as they landed Silver set her on her feet, but before she could take one step the hedgehog stood in front of her.

" Close your eyes" he asked, Blaze had her hands on her hips " I'm trying to make this a surprise" he sighed. Blaze smirked and did as she was told and closed her eyes. Silver checking to make sure they were closed he took her by the hands and led her down the path.

" Can open them?" she asked. Silver quickly got behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, the princess gasped " Silver what are you doing?"

" Were almost here" Silver whispered as they got closer to the lake. the grey hedgehog waited til the moon was in the right spot. " Ok you can open them" he let go. Blaze opened here eyes, she was confused at first but the way the moon reflected on the lake surface reminded her of a story she heard as a child.

The story was about a princess that was kidnapped by a wizard and turned into a tree, but by night when the moon was above the lake she would return to her normal self.

A traveler witness the transformation and fell in love with her. Each night he would come and the two would dance along the lake.

The Wizard died of old age and the spell was broken and the princess married the traveler and they lived happily ever after.

**...**

Blaze took in the sight as the scene they imagine from the story, the moon over the lake.

" It's like in the story" Blaze gasp.

" I know" Silver looked over at one of the trees " and there's the princess" he pointed to the tree, Blaze walked over to the tree, playing along she bowed to the tree.

" Some day Princess the curse will be broken" she noticed a small box by the tree's roots, The cat picked it up reading the tag _Happy Birthday Blaze _

Opening the box she took took the object out. it was the Silver chain with the two star charms. she noticed how one start was lavender like her fur color. The cat turn to Silver who was trying hard not to blush.

" Silver I..." She didn't know what to say.

" Sorry I could be there for your birthday to give it to you" he approached her " it took the whole day to come home" he took the present out of her hand " do you want to wear it?"

Blazed turned around as he hooked the necklace on to her " their" he said, Blazed turn back facing him.

" The necklace is wonderful" she told him, the cat looked down at the two charms " and I guessing these star are us right?" she held the charms in her hand " A sign of our..." her ears pinned back " ...Friendship"

His ears pinned back as well, friends, that all there were meant to be.

" So" Silver quickly changed the subject " your Fiance is..." Blaze turned away bringing her arms to herself.

" he's...strange" she told him " and rude"

" How so?"

" for one he thinks he can put his hands on me when ever he like" Blaze told Silver " and he keeps reminding me that I'll be his each day" The cat approached her friend.

" I hate having to be on guard all the time, I don't get time to relax" she sighed. Silver pulled the cat into a hug.

" Have you told your mother about him?" he asked.

" I would but she wouldn't believe me" she sighed " at least Adam is on my side"

" Don't forget" Silver reminded " I'm on your side as well" Blaze felt relax hear those words from him.

" Thank you Silver" she hugged him back. Silver looked out on the lake then back to Blaze. he pulled away and held his hand out " Fair princess I've come " he recited words from the story. Blaze smiled and accepted his hand.

" Yes" she played along " my dear traveler you come at last, for hours of the day were years to me"

" Fear not, now let us dance" Silver rested his other hand on her hip, Blaze blushed as her free hand rested on his shoulder " yes let us dance, the night shall be our music". And the two pretended to dance to the night sounds, just like the story.

**...**

Silver returned to Blaze's bed room, seeing how late it was getting. He hovered outside the window and he gently placed her back in her room.

" I don't know when we'll see each other again" Blaze said.

" I know" Silver sighed " but I can visit you at night right?"

" Be careful when doing so" she warned.

" Don't worry I will" Silver promised as he started to float away, he waved to her, Blaze waved back until he was out of her sight. The princess grasp the charms in her hand and held it close to her heart.

" Oh my dear Princess I was wondering where you run off to" A voice called from behind. The cat turned around gasping, Mephilip came out of the shadows. " and I wonder what the princess shall do?".

* * *

**Uh-oh!**

**( That little fictional story..it's kinda losly based off around the movie "the swan princess" ^^; )**


	10. The Threat Approaches

Blaze watched as Mephilip approached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist " Tell Princess, who was that you were out with?" the cat pushed him away.

" Stay away from me" she hissed. The hedgehog noticed her necklace. He took hold of the charms in his hand.

" where did you get such a lovely necklace?" he asked " it's a shame if something happened to it" he ripped it off her neck. Blaze gasped as he walked over to the window.

" Don't !" she dashed towards him, Mephilip threw the necklace out the window " NO!" she watched as her gift fell lost in the forest below.

" So sorry my dear Princess" he said " I had no idea it meant a lot to you"

"..Y...You" her hands heated up, she turn to the hedgehog this time her hand were lit up with flames " GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at him. Mephilip chuckled.

" I see" he observed her power " you can't lie to me princess" he grabbed her wrist, the moment he touched her the flames went out. Blaze gasped.

" What did you do?" she asked trying to retract her hands from him. Mephilip pushed her up against the wall, her hands pinned above her head.

" Nothing" he spoke " but this is only the beginning " he taunted.

" What do you mean?" she asked. Mephilip chuckled.

" I've heard this kigndom has the legendary Sol Emeralds" Blaze eyes widen.

" Wh..What?" she gasp.

" Yes, you see I'm only half myself" he spoke " The Sol emeralds can truly restore to my true being, you know Solaris" he watched the cat struggle from his grasp.

" Only those in the royal family know where they are" he leaned into her face " So tell me little Princess, where are the emeralds"

" Like I'll ever tell you" she hissed.

" Very well" Mephilip gazed down at her " if you won't tell me, think about what might happen to you little _friend _ when your mother learns that he tried to kidnap you" he laughed at her. Blaze open her mouth to speak but dared not to say nothing.

" Have nothing to say?" he said " Then lets remain that way" he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Blaze didn't like it she tried to scream but his mouth prevented her from making such noise. the hedgehog broke away. He held up his right hand , his ring finger, with a small ring started to glow. " And now the fun part".

Blaze felt something in her throat, gasping she opened her mouth to breath, a small white ball the size of a pearl came out, the ball floated towards the hedgehog's ring and fused with it.

The cat looked up at Mephilip, she opened her mouth but...No sound, Mephilip let her go ans stepped back as she felt her throat.

" Ah yes" he chuckled "I can't have you going around telling any one about our little conversations" he held up the glowing ring " When you decide to tell me where those emeralds are I'll giver you your voice back"

Blaze glared at him, the hedgehog leaned in and kissed her on the cheek " I look forward to your choice..._**Lolita **_" he exited her room leaving the cat worried about her situation.

_No, I can't lose, I won't let him have the emeralds...I have to warn Silver if he comes to the castle again!._

**...**

Mephilip returned to his quarters that was given to him during his stay. walking to the center of the room he got down on one knee and touched the carpet. Purple ooze emitted from his hand, stepping away the purple ooze turned into a portal on the floor. The hedgehog stepped in the portal and slowly sunk away.

...

the portal opened up and Mephilip rose from it. His clothes melted away and his fur started to get stiff and hard, walking along the halls his mouth and nose disappeared, the seclera in his eyes turned red while his green eye started to glow. the morphing hedgehog came to a door.

" Marine!" he called. a 8 year old raccoon that was hiding along the corner of the hall came over to him.

"..Y...Yes my lord?" she asked. the hedgehog placed his head on her head.

" How is our prisoner?" he asked.

" Just as you left him sire" Marine said.

" Good, your dismissed" he watched as the raccoon scurried away. He open the door to the room.

Inside the room was a large crystal that hung from the ceiling, inside of the crystal was a cat, a indigo cat, he appeared to be mid 40's the cat ears twitched to a voice he some what recognizes.

" _Father...Oh Father!_ " the voice called.

"...B..Blaze?" the cat turned around, instead it was Mephilip the hedgehog looked up holding up the ring in his hand.

" I knew that would get your attention" the evil hedgehog said. The cat growled for being tricked.

" _**Mephiles!**_ " the cat hissed " I swear you lay one finger on my daughter..."

" Or what?" Mephiles said " you kinda late on that one" he chuckled. " Shame you can't be there for them.._King Flare_"

Flare glared down at his captor " Don't push your luck Mephiles"

" Ah Flare, I guess I should let you know everything is going to plan" Mephiles started " and your Queen suspects nothing...Due to the spell that I put on that letter" Mephiles was admiring his ring " and your dear daughter, My future bride, I see where she gets it from" he said glaring at the king " but she won't be no threat with out her voice, she can't stop me from seeking out the sol emeralds".

" You'll never touch the emerald" Flare snarled. Mephiles turn to the king.

" Say that now but I'll find away, I **Mephiles the Dark** will get what I want, and when I do I shall become whole again!" Mephiles laughed.

" You'll never be Solaris" Flare shouted .

" I will be Solaris once again, and when I'm myself your world and Kingdom will suffer my wrath" Mephiles left the chamber closing the door behind him leaving the Sol King alone inn the dark.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**That's it for part one. **

**So yeah Mephilip is really Mephiles The dark.  
**

**If can get 15 reviews I'll post the first chapter of part 2...Agree?**


	11. Finding Away To Communicate

**Cheating I know but getting a grand total of 12 reviews I was impressed how many reviews came after ending part 1!  
**

_(this will represent Blaze's thoughts)_

* * *

**Part 2**

The Doctor that lived in the castle was sent to Blaze's room the following morning, When one of the Maids went to check on the princess they quickly called for the doctor.

The Doctor was an old lion, he felt around Blaze's throat, Serra, Adam and Mephilip were waiting by the door.

" That's odd?" the doctor said, he turn to the queen " it's like her vocal cords vanished" he packed up his bag " well I don't know what cause this but I'm going to suggest tea with honey and she'll be speaking in no time"

_Yuck!...I don't like tea!. _Blaze made a face in disgust

" Thank you Doctor" Serra escorted him out of the room, Mephilip watched his bride cope with the lost of her voice, satisfied he left the room.

Adam on the other hand, was quite puzzled on how his niece lost her voice, it couldn't be from talking all night, for Blaze hardly said a word to the guest. taking matters into his own hands he approached his niece.

" Blaze, are you feeling alright?" he asked siting at the foot of her bed, the cat looked up and nodded no.

" Can you speak at all?" he asked. The Cat opened her mouth, she tried to make a sound but nothing, not a simple "ah".

_I gonna need Adams help but how can I communicate with them...Wait I know!_

" I see" the rabbit said. Blaze sighed, then she had an idea, getting out of bed her uncle followed her, Blaze opened the door to her private studies room, inside she went to her desk, opening the draws she puled out an old chart, it was a chart with the alphabets.

" Ah " Adam nodded " This way you can communicate by spelling with us right?" The cat nodded yes and sat down at her desk, Adam sat on the opposite side as the cat pointed to the letter "**M**" then she paused.

_ Brilliant Blaze, since you burned that letter you have no idea how to spell his name, not only that but I have to warn Silver about this!._

She really had no idea how Mephilip's name was spelled. Instead she spelled out " **W-A-R-N S-I-L-V-E-R**".

**...**

Silver was out in the forest collecting wood, he wondered how Blaze was doing, after all the two did spend almost half the night out.

picking up another stick he saw something give off a glow in the bushes, dropping his wood pile he investigate the bush, he gasped seeing the necklace he gave to Blaze all tangled up in the small branches.

The hedgehog reached in and carefully pulled the small item out, he looked down at it hoping it wasn't damaged.

" How in the world..." he heard hoof beats coming in his direction, Silver wasn't quick for two royal guards surrounded him. A black panther opened up his helmet.

" Silver the hedgehog?" he asked.

"...Y...Yes sir" Silver answered. The second guard a wolf blocked his path from behind " you are under arrest" he announced.

* * *

**short chapter I know.**

**Now some of you would be asking " why can't Blaze write?"true she could, so could the little mermaid or the princess from the 3 raven story, those stories involving a silent protagonist don't allow them to write,**

** insteadI stuck in a alphabet chart, with that she can point to the letters, sounds stupid I know.**

**Now since we didn't make the 15 mark...let go for 24 reviews , with 24 review I'll post the next chapter**


	12. Warned then released

**Ok here's anew chapter for yah!**

* * *

Silver was taken strait to the dungeon, he did get a chance to see or explain himself to the queen.

The dungeon cell it self wasn't totally bad, he had a bench to sit at so the young hedgehog walked over to the bench as sat down.

_Uncle Venice isn't going to like this one bit..._

**...**

In the throne room Adam was trying to convince Serra to go easy on Silver.

" And what?" Serra asked " what if he does it again, I can't allow it" her golden eyes gave out a small flash of purple. it was only for a split second , the queen brought her hand to her head.

" Serra?' Adam approached out of concern for his sister, the white cat shook her head.

" Don't worry I'm fine" she told him " have some one go get Venice for me" she commanded.

"..Yes...of course" the rabbit backed away, he could tell something was wrong with his sister.

**...**

There wasn't much Silver could do, he used his powers to levitate small pebbles up and down or make them fly in the air above him, the hedgehog was laying down on the bench. the pebbles dropped when the sound of the dungeon door were being opened.

The young hedgehog quickly sat up, he watched as Adam approached his cell.

"..Sir Adam" Silver managed to speak, the older rabbit brought his fingers to his lips indicating for Silver to be quiet.

" Don't worry lad, I'm on Blaze's side" he told him. Silver rushed to the cell bars grabbing hold of the bars.

" Is Blaze ok?" the hedgehog asked, the rabbit shook his head.

" She isn't boy, she's lost her voice" the rabbit took a quick glance behind his shoulder " but I need you listen very carefully, Blaze sent me to warn you"

" Warn me?...About what?" the hedgehog asked his hand were shaking. the rabbit could see silver was scared.

" I'm not sure myself but the Princess has a feeling something may happen to you if your found near the castle again" Adam took out a key and unlocked the cell " We better get you all set for you uncle to come to get you"

Silver walked out of the cell , his mind remembered something, pulling out form his glove he held out Blaze's necklace " can you give this back to Blaze, it's her birthday present"

Adam looked at the small gift and the two little star charms, the rabbit took the necklace only to give it back to Silver " it's best that you hold on to it" he said " it'll be safe with you then here"

Silver held the charms in his hand, as much it hurt him Adam was right. " Come with me now, Venice should have arrived by now"

Silver followed the rabbit out of the dungeon, the hedgehog did have a question for the older man " Adam, do you know who wanted me to be arrested?"

The Rabbit stopped in his tracks " it was Blaze" he confessed.

**...**

in the throne room Venice stood before the queen, his eyes closed and his hands were trembling on his cane. The queen sighed.

" You have nothing to fear" she started " Silver is alright". The elder hedgehog opened his eyes his eyes contacting the queen's

" Thank you your majesty" he spoke " and I'll make sure Silver never comes near the castle ever again"

" I'm glad you agree with me" Serra noticed Adam coming in with Silver, Venice sighed with relief to see the boy wasn't harm.

" Silver" the Queen called to him " I'm letting you off with a warning but if you caught again I will guaranteed you suffer the consequences" she warned " do you understand?" Mephilip was hiding in the shadows of the room watching the whole conversation, he grinned seeing how everything was going to plan.

" Yes you majesty" Silver spoke in respect. Venice step forward blocking Silver shielding him from the queen.

" My Queen if I must suggest" the elder hedgehog spoke causing curious eyes on him " it would be better if you exiled us!"

* * *

**Venice what are you thinking?...**

**Reviews are welcome, after all reviews are what get more chapters**


	13. Eavesdropping!

Adam was making his way to Blaze's chambers, in his hands a tray with a tea kettle and two cups and a jar of honey.

He didn't expect for Venice to ask Serra to exile them, Blaze plan was to only have Silver get arrested so he would sneak into the dungeon and warn Silver of the up coming dangers.

Adam sighed knowing he'll have to brek the slight change. reaching the top step the rabbit got a glimpse of Mephilip heading towards the Princess's chambers.

Fiance or not the rabbit had suspicious feeling about the hedgehog.

**...**

Blaze due to condition was told to remain in her chambers for the day, it was frustrating for she wasn't ill, she only lost her voice, the cat heard her door click open with out her permission, turning her head Mephilip entered and closed the door behind him.

" Don't give me that look" The hedgehog spoke as he started to approach " after all there no point in knocking if you can't answer"

...

Adam had set the tray on top of a vase, using his skills he carefully listen into the conversation with out being detected.

he cupped on of his hands to the door to listen better

...

Mephilip had one of his arms wrap around Blaze's torso " you and I know very well about your 'condition' little **Lolita**" the hedgehog chuckled as he started to plant kisses along her cheek " after all if you only told me the whereabouts to the sol emeralds you can have you voice back"

Mephilip held up his right hand showing the ring that had Blaze's voice. Blaze remains calm, she won't give in.

" Oh and I just heard the most wonderful thing" the hedgehog exclaimed " your little 'boy friend' Silver has been exiled from this land by your mother!"

_Silver!_

Blaze eyes widen with shock, that reaction alone had the evil hedgehog grinning " oh did I say something wrong?" he brought her into his arms to comfort the princess " there, there my darling, I'm here to comfort you"

_No...No Mother why!. Why did you do this to him!_

...

Adam had enough, pulling away from the door he quickly and quietly went to retrieve the tray and went back to the room to break up the conversation

...

Mephilip had force Blaze to look up at him in the eyes " deny all you want, try to push me away but in the end I will win" he was about to lean in to kiss her lips when a knock was at the door.

Mephilip growled while Blaze sighed with relief, the older hedgehog let the princess go " you have permission to enter" Mephilip said in a polite tone despite his frustrations.

Adam entered with tray " Oh Mephilip" Adam pretended " I didn't know you were here for I would of brought and extra cup" The knight sat the tray down " any way since your here" the rabbit started to pour warm milk into the mugs " Queen Serra is looking for you" he lied " said something about a family heir loom, she said she wants the future 'king' to take a look at"

_What?...No it can't be not the Emeralds Adam!_

Blaze eyes expression turned to horror hear such words of course this made Mephilip all interested

" you don't say" the hedgehog turn to the princess " My dearest wife-to-be I must go" he kissed her cheek and exited the room.

Adam watched the hedgehog leave the hall once out of sight he closed the door and turn to his niece " don't worry Blaze" he said " I made that all up to get him away from you"

_Adam you almost had me their..._

Blaze sighed then smirked at her uncle. The rabbit walked over with the cup and handed it to the cat " But I can't say for Silver, When Venice came to pick him up he asked you mother to exile them, they only have until morning to prepare to leave" he gave a soft smile " lets just say ' I took you out for some fresh air" He gave her a wink.

_Adam your the best uncle ever! _Blaze smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

**...**

Venice and Silver were out side of there house, Venice sighed as he touch the wooden frame.

" You didn't have to do that uncle" Silver started " We didn't have to make it so we leave out home, the home I was born and raise in..." Silver eyes met the ground " The house where..."

" I know" Venice spoke " but we have to do what were told"

" No" Silver argue, Venice turned his back to the young lad

" Silver now not the..."

" Uncle why do you let everything push you around?" Silver started to ask " this isn't right, were running away, didn't you tell me running away from your problem won't solve anything"

" Silver"

" I'm not running, I'm not hiding, I won't move"

" Silver!"

" Uncle think about it, we shouldn't have to run, we can talk to the queen and ask her to change her mind, we've done nothing..."

" ENOUGH!" Venice dropped his cane, his hand glowed a orange color, Silver's body was engulfed in the orange glow and slammed into the ground. Venice walked over to him his hands still glowing as Silver looked up in horror to see that his uncle posses the same power as him.

" Didn't think your the only one with the power boy" the elder hedgehog said letting go of Silver in his hold, Silver sat up eyes not leaving his uncle. " Silver I know about your powers, I know you've been using them to sneak off to see the princess" He continued, his hands started to lose his glow as the elder hedgehog lost his balance and fell to his knees.

" But you need to understand and accept things as they are, What would of happen if Queen Serra caught you again?" Venice asked " you could of been put to death!" the hedgehog was now sweating " I don't think i can handle another loss"

Silver crawled over to his uncle " another loss?" he asked. helping his uncle to his feet. The elder hedgehog sighed, placing a hand on his nephews shoulder

" My boy I think it's time you learned about the fate of your mother..."

* * *

**Do I smell a "story time" with Uncle Venice?**

**will Blaze get to see Silver one more time?**

**Review leads to more chapters!**


	14. The Tale Of Silver's Mother

**This chapter was quite difficult. I wanted a chapter to explain why Venice is a coward **

_***Venice's flash back***_

* * *

Silver helped his Uncle into there house, once Venice was seated at the table the young hedgehog went to get him a cup of water.

Sitting across from the table Silver handed his uncle the cup.

" I don't understand" Silver spoke " didn't you tell me mom died of illness?" Venice put the cup down and sighed.

" That was a lie" Venice spoke " I lied to protect you from the truth" he looking into his nephew's golden eyes. his hand shaking knowing he still remembers that day

_**A young white female hedgehog, at the age of 8 was running from Venice, the Hedgehog back then was around in mid 30s**_

" you mother Mirror was left in my care after your grandmother died" Venice started his tale

_**Mirror spun around and tackled Venice to the ground, the two laughing**_

" I raise her like my own daughter"

_**Years latter Mirror was now a grown woman, and wearing a white dress she was getting married to a grey hedgehog that the same three quills like Silver, the remaining quills were like any other ordinary hedgehog.**_

_**Then more time had passed, Mirror was standing by a grave, her stomach was big due to carrying a baby in her**_

" When your father died I allowed her to come back home, after all she would need the help when you came along"

_**A young newborn Silver was crying in his mother arms, the mid wife was packing up things, Venice looked down at the newest addition to the family smiling at his niece, Mirror gave a weak smile**_

_**" If only..." her lip quiver , the pain losing her husband brought tears to her eyes.**_

_**" I know my niece" Venice place a hand on her shoulder " I know"**_

Venice's lips started to quiver, he swallowed his breath "...Then it happened, you were only a year old"

_**Venice now in his early fifties came barging in the house, Mirror was feeding Silver when she watched her Uncle take a chair to the door barricading it.**_

_**" Uncle" Mirror approached him, Venice turned to the girl.**_

_**" Mirror take Silver and hide" he instructed. The hedgehog obeyed and took her baby out of the highchair and ran to her room.**_

_**Venice prepared to defend when the door came in breaking it off the hinges. A muscular wolf stepped in, he smirked watching the elder hedgehog trying to stand up to him.**_

_**" Think you got away did you?" the wolf took a step " think you can stop me?"**_

_**" You were abusing your power" Venice barked " did you not see how terrified that young girl was with you all over her like a animal"**_

_**" And you call yourself a soldier of Windpolois" Venice continued " your suppose to protect those who can defend themselves, but all I see is a pervert thinking he can do what he wants"**_

_**The wold growled and lunged at Venice, The hedgehog swiftly dodged the blow, Mirror stood by the door frame by the hall of the house, she watched her Uncle. The Wolf stopped once his eyes met the female.**_

_**" Who's this?" he sneered his eyes not leaving her. Venice jumped in his line of sight.**_

_**" I'm your opponent, you ..." The Wolf knocked him away, Venice was tossed against the table breaking it in half due to impact.**_

_**" Uncle!" Mirror cried as she tried to rush to his side but the wolf caught her by the arm. " Let me go you monster!" Mirror screamed. The wolf studied her, she was indeed a lovely sight.**_

_**" Pretty feisty for a woman" his voice had a lustful tone " I'll spare your uncle's life if you come with me"**_

_**Mirror felt disgusted with the wolf's offer and kicked him where it hurts. The wolf let her go and she was by her uncle side helping him up.**_

_**" Run my dear" Venice told her "' Take Sil..." Venice saw the wolf creeping behind her " MIRROR LOOK OUT!"**_

_**The moment the white hedgehog turned she was grabbed by her neck and lifted up. The wolf growled as his hand squeezed her her neck. The female struggled to breath.**_

_**" S...STOP!" Venice cried " LET HER GO, I BEG YOU!"**_

_**The wolf continued to suffocate the female, Mirror body started to slow down, she couldn't breath. gasping one last time her body went limp. The wolf smirked and released her.**_

_**Venice watched as his niece was dropped on the floor now lifeless. The wolf turn to the elder hedgehog.**_

_**" I could kill you as well but I think this warning is enough to know to stay out of my way" he got closer his eyes staring down at him " or next time you'll end up like her!"**_

_**The wolf left there home, Venice still in shock scrambled to Mirror, lifting her into his arms he could clearly see her neck was snapped and she was indeed lifeless.**_

_**"..Mirror..." his eyes started to swell he touched her face but she was gone.**_

_**" NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Venice cried cradling his dead niece in his arms, his ears picked up on the sound of Silver crying from the next room.**_

Venice was tried hard now to cry but the memory was so painful " I've shouldn't of step in...I should of ignore that situation in Windpolois...I'm sorry" he let the tears fall " I sorry Mirror"

Silver listen to his Uncle story, he was truly upset that his mother was killed, but he also learned why his uncle was to afraid to stand up to any one.

The young hedgehog clenched his fist "...Uncle..." The older hedgehog turn to her nephew.

" I know, you must me mad at me"

" No" Silver told him " I glad you told me the truth, and..."

Venice and Silver heard a knock on the door, Silver got up from the table to answer the door. opening the door the two were greeted by Adam and Blaze

* * *

**So yeah, this is why Venice is a coward.**

**And Mirror is the name I sticking with for Silver's mom.  
**

**Silver's parents are my own original creation...none of this " Shadow is Silver father" gig**


End file.
